memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Identity Crisis/Chapter 2
In the apartment Grand Admiral Halliwell walks in and sees Kira wearing a dress. Hey Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Hi, wow, you look beautiful in that dress AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She walks over to him. I wanted us to have a special day Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We don't get many special days, alone AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. No we don't Kira says as she smiles at him. He looks at her. When was the last time we were alone AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. After you rescued a Bajoran transport vessel Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That's right, its been awhile AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She nods at him as AMU Typhuss looks at her as they kissed. Meanwhile in the cell Typhuss is being punched by two of Grand Admiral Halliwell's men as Lex looks at him. I survived the explosion on Lian Yu, Adrian Chase, Malcolm Merlyn, Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darhk and the Delta Quadrant, you think these two idiots can break me and I will survive this, I will get back to Kira, take Admiral Halliwell down then I am coming after you Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. Typhuss, you can't get out of here and no one will ever know what has happened Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss laughs at Lex and looks at him. I will escape its only a matter of time and my friends will find out Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex rolls his eyes and walks out. In the training room on the Valiant Oliver, John, Rene, and Will are training as Will is training with his uncle and AMU Typhuss gives him a left jab. I thought we were just sparring? Will asked as he wipes the blood from his lip. AMU Typhuss looks at him. Too much for you, kid AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him and attempts to attack but AMU Typhuss trips him and Will falls down and AMU Typhuss walks over to him. THAT'S ENOUGH! Oliver shouts as he shot off an arrow. AMU Typhuss turns to him. I'm sorry, I got carried away AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Rene helps Will up as AMU Typhuss walks away as Oliver turns to Will. What the hell was that about Oliver says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I'm not sure he's never been that aggressive when we spar Will says as he looks at Oliver, John, and Rene. Rene looks at him. Something is wrong, I just know it Rene says as he looks at Oliver and Will. Will looks at him. Let's keep an eye on him because I don't want to have to have Doctor Sanders to relieve him of duty Will says as he looks at them. Oliver looks at Will. All right Oliver says as he looks at Will. In one of the jefferies tubes AMU Typhuss hacks into the communications array to contact Lex. Report? Lex says over the small earbud. AMU Typhuss gives him a report. Everything is going well according to our plan AMU Typhuss says as he talks to Lex. Lex smirks and gives him instructions. Continue to act out, make Oliver, Will and the others mad at you Lex says as he talks to AMU Typhuss. He nods. In Star City Team Arrow is chasing a pair of thugs. Typhuss corner them and we'll come at them from behind Oliver says as he speaks into the com. Red Arrow traps the thugs and shot them both with an arrow as the rest of Team Arrow shows up and sees them with arrows in them as Oliver looks at him. I didn't tell you to shoot them with arrows, what's going on with you Oliver says as he looks at AMU Typhuss. In Arrowcave the team walks through the elevator as Oliver is trying to get answers from AMU Typhuss. What the hell was that back there, you always follow my orders to the letter and I told you what to do but you did something completely different, what's going on with you, what's wrong Oliver says as he looks at AMU Typhuss. AMU Typhuss looks at him. Nothing is going on, nothing is wrong just leave me alone Oliver AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver then walks away from him. Oliver grabs him by the arm. I am not done talking to you Oliver says as he looks at AMU Typhuss. AMU Typhuss removes Oliver's hand from his arm then punches Oliver in the face. I said leave me alone! AMU Typhuss shouts as he looks at Oliver then leaves. Felicity is surprised. That was strange Felicity says as she looks at them. Dinah looks at Felicity. That didn't seem like Typhuss at all, something isn't right with him, that was out of character even for him Dinah says as she looks at Felicity.